In a motor, the rotational position (rotational angle) of a rotor is detected using a magnetic sensor such as a Hall element, for example.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-193662 describes the structure of a motor formed to be provided with a projection portion projecting from a stator core in the axial direction of a shaft, in a magnet of a rotor portion, and to detect the rotational position of the magnet by a Hall element disposed on a resin member of a stator portion facing the projection portion in a radial direction.